Bachelorette party
by Onde Tu Esteves
Summary: It's time to say goodbye to her single life and Maya is happy to finally make her childhood dream come true and become another member of the family she loves most after her family, but
1. In the morning

**_Hi guys, How are you doing?_**

 _ **I do not promise to update frequently because of my job, but I'll try to post as fast as possible.**_

 _ **Guess who's crying about having to work late in the next week and have no time for almost anything?**_

* * *

Grunting Maya covered her face with the pillow as the sunlight touched her face. Supposedly it was past time she should be awake, but she didn't have the strength for it, the only thing Maya wanted to do was sleep forever. At any minute Missy or Riley would knock on her door to finally start the preparations and to think about that got Maya wanted to cry, her head had never hurt as much as it does right now, not just her head but her whole body, she felt as if she had been run over by a truck who was at full speed.

Maya felt a hand on her waist bringing her closer to the warm body behind her. She couldn't remember if she had met Josh at the night before and according to the superstitions of some people it wasn't good because if the groom sees the bride before the wedding it brings bad luck for the new married couple, however, Maya didn't care about such bullshit, this was a bunch of nonsense that idle people had invented just to make the day a bit interesting.

Without opening her eyes, Maya turned to the body at her side resting her head on Josh's chest. There was something different, but she didn't know what it was, the only thing she focused on was how good it was to stay that way with him, they should do it more often. Apparently, Josh had to join the gym and had preferred not to tell her it because his arms and abdomen were more defined. Maya frowned when she realized that this was impossible because within less than a week she had seen him shirtless and unless he was taking something very wrong that would probably kill or deform him, it wasn't possible that his muscles were like that.

Maya opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was the clock ticking ten-thirty a.m. she was too late, in ten minutes she would have a manicure appointment. Her eyes went to the strange chest in which she was cuddled and Maya found herself freezing, that chest certainly didn't belong to Josh Matthews. What the hell had she done? She thought scared to see the owner of that body, she had not flirted with no male person last night, the only male person she had ever talked to was... Maya opened her eyes wide and jerked away from him when her eyes fell on the blond's face she heard a scream that had probably come out of her mouth echoing through the bedroom.

He scared jumped on the bed as he listened to her scream, stumbling on the sheets before fell on the floor of her bedroom.

"What the fuck was that?"

He said sleepily on the floor and Maya in shock couldn't say anything. He stood up, confused looking at her and Maya could see that he was wearing his birthday suit in front of her which showed her that they had done so much more than just talking last night.

"Shit!"

Maya said turning to the other side trying to get out of the bed, she was screwed, so fucking screwed up! Apparently, he had just now noticed his condition as his hands moved forward to cover his member.

"Damn Maya, you scared me!"

"No more than you did to me, Huckleberry!"

* * *

 ** _Thank you for stopping by!_**

 ** _Have a great week and make it a great week. Send me positive energies so I can handle this Christmas and New Year weeks at work (I'm dying)._**

 ** _Check my profile for news._**


	2. The night

_**Hi, guys! How are you doing today?**_

 _ **Thank you for your reviews!**_

 _ **This will be the last time in days that I will update a story because from tomorrow and on I won't have time for anything until the second week of January since I will be working all day and part of the night so the only thing I will do is sleep.**_

 _ **A sad confession: I cried at work this week (something I'm not proud to have done) because I feel that this work isn't for me, it's too much for me and it's horrible to do something that you don't like and have nothing to do with your personality. It's sad to wake up and feel bad about having to spend more than eight hours of your life on something you don't like. So let's study and focus on it so you don't have to know what it feels like.**_

* * *

In a few hours, she would be making her childhood dream come true: She will marry Joshua Matthews and becoming part of the perfect Matthews family. Maya laughed when she saw Missy try to flirt with the bartender so he would give her a free drink, but apparently, she wouldn't be successful at it. Her eyes fell on the lovely brunette at her side with a glass of orange juice in her hands in front of her. Maya had never expected that she would be the first to marry between the two of them, Riley would undoubtedly be the first person to marry among all her friends with all that princess dream that she deserves, but apparently Riley doesn't get lucky in love because she had got into several sucks relationships in the last few years and only now she had decided to look at what was around her and from that Riley and Farkle decided to give them a try, and they were already in a relationship of about four months and Maya secretly hoped that they would work out.

In fact, Maya was surprised to be getting married, she and Josh started dating in her sophomore year on college at her insistence, Josh had said that he would give her a chance and apparently didn't regret it because on their fifth anniversary together he had proposed her in front of their family and friends at a surprise party at his brother's house. They were getting married because Josh was moving to California in a few days and he could see no point in waiting any longer, or maybe it was just the insistence of some people (as known as Amy, Cory, Shawn, Katy, and Riley) since they had been together about five years.

Riley smiled at her friend when she realized that Maya was looking at her. Unlike what she'd said years ago she was happy that Maya will be becoming her aunt in a few hours even if it was weird for her.

"That's it!"

Said Missy coming over.

"He didn't pay you a drink, did he?"

Maya said funny.

"I don't care, I kind of didn't want to!" she really seems doesn't care about that "Well, we've had enough of this place, it's time to get back in the limo and drive around the city."

"It's our third bar, Missy! They're all the same. What were you expecting for?

Riley said tired of going to seemingly equal places for at most an hour.

"For something way better!"

Missy dragged them out of the bar, calling the group of single female friends they have in common; Missy left them inside the limousine saying she had to talk to the driver for a few minutes. Maya looked out the window feeling the cool wind on her face as she enjoyed the night view of the city that was passing through the window while the limousine moved through the streets. She had never walked through those areas of the city so everything was completely unknown to Maya. The limousine began to slow down and park in front of a discreet building. Riley squeezed to see the window with Maya.

"Where are we, Missy?"

"Weren't you tired of bars? Then I'm taking you guys to an interesting place."

She said in a malicious tone along with her dangerous smirk and Maya could bet all her payment in what kind of place it would be after that. Missy dragged her to one of the serious security guards at the entrance of that establishment.

"Good evening, I'm Missy Bradford and this is Maya Hart, " she said pointing to Maya "You know, unfortunately, she's going to abandon us, ditch us for Josh Matthews tomorrow." She said it, almost crying "Is there something that can help me relieve this pain there?"

"I'm sorry for your loss, Miss Bradford! I hope you would feel better after tonight. Congratulations Miss Hart! Is a pleasure to greet you here. Please!" He said taking off the red rope giving them access and gesturing for her to walk in the building "Welcome to our house!"

Missy took Maya and their friends in, leaving them in a part reserved for them. Maya and her guests were greeted with drinks by half-naked waiters which made Riley's jaw almost touch the floor not believing what she was seeing in front of her.

"A Strip Club, really Missy?"

Riley said indignantly to her friend.

"Come on, Matthews! Don't be such a prude right now! It even seems like you never had sex with anyone! Oh, Farkle! Yes, right there! Fuck, you feel so good!"

She said or better moaned; Missy laughing as she saw her friend turn red after that.

"By the way, be quieter next time. If you don't feel comfortable you can leave in half an hour. I worked hard for three months to organize this night, so have fun!"

Riley stayed there for half an hour required by her friend before having a panic attack by shame to call a taxi or Uber to pick her up at that Strip Club which made Maya feel sorry for her best friend.

They watched a couple dance performances and Maya was almost the only one who was allowed to really touch the dancers, something that made her uncomfortable in doing it. Missy was by far the one who was having most fun there; some dancers even came over to talk to her after their performance since Missy was the nicest of them all, even nicer than Riley as crazy as it may seem. Sometimes Maya wondered as some of these guys had not yet kidnapped her and married her. Missy has the power to turn a conversation about how to pick a tin on the floor into something completely fascinating, so in a couple minutes, she would have her prey completely attached to her without him even noticing it. And as soon as she got tired of them she just ditches them and moves on as fast as it has started.

"Miss Hart? Would you come with me, please!"

Said one of the dancers offering his hand for her, Maya looked at Missy who winked at her encouraging her to follow him. He left her alone in a chair facing the stage, apparently, that next performance would be the main performance and Maya felt completely nervous about it. The lights lowered and the focus was all over the empty stage, then the light turned off and in a few seconds a very sensual song started to play very lowered, the room was silent waiting for the dancer. Suddenly the lights turn on and Maya thought it was a joke when she saw a dancer dressed as a cowboy holding a rope on his shoulder on the stage. The audience just could see his back at the first moment; the dancer was wearing a black cowboy hat that from the angle that was covered part of his face. He wore a plaid blue shirt along with jeans that look so good on his attractive body and a boot. He seems to be a very attractive and sexy man, but Maya doesn't believe it till she sees it.

A country music starts to play and the dancer moves his hat in a way to greet everyone there, a malicious grin grows on his face as he turned to the crowd. He lifted his hat and they could finally see the face behind that black cowboy hat. Maya's eyes met the dancer's green eyes and she felt her mouth opens in surprise as she recognized him. His green eyes met her blue eyes and for a few seconds she could see his surprise expression as he recognized her before he got back to his professional attitude again.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for stopping by, Angels!**_

 _ **I'll see you in a couple days.**_

 _ **Have a great week and wish me luck so I can survive this Christmas week at work (which according to sources is the worst week there).**_

 _ **If you want to leave reviews I will be happy because they made me have the strength to go through this week.**_

 _ **Bye**_


	3. The dancer

**_Hi, guys! How are you doing?_**

 ** _Yes, I still alive and I didn't give up on my stories, it's just the fact that I do have no time to write that is messing with the updates. I survived Christmas and I hope to survive the beginning of classes at work (are things better there? Nope, I heard some things there that left me down, but let's go on!)_**

 _ **Almost two months later trying to finish this chapter finally it is here! Sorry for the misspelling in English.**_

 ** _Mysteriousestie and Vicky Tzalachani Thank you for your reviews! Reviews like yours gave me the strength and put a huge smile on my face, so thank you very much!_**

 ** _Thanks guys for your reviews! You have no idea how they help me._**

* * *

It had been about seven years since the last time she saw him. He had decided to go back to Texas to attend college so he could become a veterinarian as he had always dreamed. They haven't been in touch since their junior year in college, and apparently, Riley and Zay were the only ones who still talking to him after all this time. Maya couldn't remember if her best friend had talked to her something about him wanting coming back to New York and she wondered if her best friend still didn't know about his come back to the city because if Riley Matthews knew about it, Maya was sure, Riley would do everything in her power to bring their group of friends together a couple days ago so they all could hang out together like they used to do when they all are teenagers

He left the rope to the floor with a playful smirk and an extremely sexy look that probably had let all women in that room breathless and that made Maya wonder how he had got that good on it. His hips slowly moved as he began to unbutton his shirt, there was a tone of mystery in the way he smiles at everyone in there, she could see from the corner of her eyes as one of her friends fan herself with her hands and whisper something to the person next to her. Then his intense green eyes met hers again, he walks slowly towards her without taking his eyes off of her. His defined muscles were showing through the part of his shirt that he had unbuttoned, his skin gleams from some product he had spread over his body and Maya swallowed hard when she saw him approaching with a determined and sexy countenance. Maya had never seen a guy so attractive like he is; that man is definitely sex on two legs. A playful grin flashed across his face for a few seconds as he came down from the stage.

Those eyes, those green eyes over her and all those smiles, Maya wasn't ready for it after all these years. She knows it didn't mean anything because he would do the same thing to any other woman in her place, she was just the person they would have to pay more attention to that night.

His hands touched hers as he invited her to get up from the chair, his green eyes staring her up and down as a smile of approval grows on his lips.

"I have a problem. I can't get my shirt off by myself. Would you mind helping me put this shirt off, ma'am? I appreciate your help!"

He said it in a very sensual voice accentuating with his Texas accent and Maya found herself completely lost on it, not knowing what to do after that. His warm hands placed hers on his shirtless abdomen and Maya swallowed hard as she felt his warm skin against the palm of her hands. Maya looked at his abdomen and turned to the crowd that was encouraged her to touch him with yells and applause. Her eyes fell on him and she saw that old satisfied smirk on his face. Maya slid her hands up from his abdomen to his shoulder carrying the fabric of his shirt with her fingers, feeling every inch of his muscle against her hands. He had worked so hard to get those muscles, probably, on his grandfather's farm with all those animals and works related to them, and that was one of the reasons alleged by him before he left the city.

His eyes didn't leave her, there was a dangerous glow in them that affected her more than she'd like to admit. His shirt hit the floor and Maya took one last look at his chest before pulling away from him, but he grabbed her waist with his arm and pulled her closer to him. Her hands were wide on his chest trying to get some space between them, one of his hands went to her waist holding her as he moved his hips slowly toward her in a silent invitation for her do the same. Seconds later he turned her to the audience, his possessive hands on her hips giving her the slow rhythm of the dance and Maya realized only now that the song had been changed to a more sensual song. She felt his warm breath touching the skin of her neck as his nose slid slowly around her throat, Maya felt hard to breathing when she heard his hoarse "thank you" whispering from his lips on her ear; she couldn´t help herself, that whisper made her shiver. Maya felt her cheeks burn as he pulled away from her turning towards to the other women there and Maya just wanted to bury herself on the floor. What the hell, Missy!

That was so wrong! He'd barely done anything and he already had all that effect on her. The other guys had basically done things like that but she'd felt nothing but shame about getting all that kind of attention. Maybe that's because she and that blonde-haired man already had a past, unlike the other guys that she probably wouldn't ever see after that night. Her eyes fell on him dancing with Missy in a corner of the Club and unlike the other times the women there were more excited about the performance of that handsome dancer. His eyes met hers for a moment and Maya looked away as fast as she could, her eyes fell on that empty stage like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

In less than a minute he was back in front of her, he took off his hat and grinned at them all and then he leaned toward her and placed his hat on Maya's head as he knelt in front of her. He placed his hands on her knee for a second before he separated her legs as he moved his hip slowly. He gave a playful smirk to the women on Maya's right side before turning to her leaning slowly toward her as he moved his body in a very sensual way, his hands sliding down Maya's thighs as his face was only a few inches of touching her knee, he moved his body close to her from her knee until their faces met a few inches from each other. He approached dangerously as if he was going to kissing her and this move made her eyes fell on his damn attractive lips, those lips she had tasted several times before and each time they touched there was a new and delicious feeling. Maya felt her heartbeat race as she could smell his favorite mint gum scent on his breath before he pulled away abruptly. He was standing still in front of her and held out his hand to her. Maya was unsure as she took his hand, he lifted her up from the chair and when she was standing he sat on the chair where she was sitting a few seconds ago without letting go of her hand he brought her to his lap then. Maya placed her hands on his shoulder while he grabs her hips moving her as if she were riding him. Maya bits her lower lip as she looked into those green eyes staring straight at her. She felt him holding her by the waist as he placed his available hand on her chest pushing her back, Maya leaned her body like he wanted her fingers touched the floor as she felt his hand sliding over her body to her waist while the other hand held her firmly. Several excited shouts echoed through the room and Maya could see the excitement on the faces of all in there. He leaned toward her holding her wrist bringing her up again, Maya's hair moved forward hiding their faces from other people around them for a few seconds, his eyes lingering on her lips for a second and Maya watched him moisten his lips. She found herself wondering when it was the last time she'd tasted his attractive lips, but he gently pushes her so she could get up from his lap.

The dancer came back to the stage in looking for his rope, turning back to the audience showing a little of his skills with it before lassoing one of the women next to the stage pulling her to dance with him. Then he took her in his arms in the bride's style and walks her to her seat, one of the women had dared to slap his ass which made him turn to her and cast her a deadly look, followed by a playful wink before pulling her towards him so they could dance together.

He was again in front of her with his moves and his eyes penetrating deeply her skin. He unbuttoned his belt and placed it on her neck bringing Maya closer to him as he moves his hips towards her in a very sensual way. His eyes locked in hers and unconscious Maya bit her lower lip as she felt herself burning. He raised his eyebrow in a challenging way for a few seconds like that old way he had done a couple of times when he got her where he wanted her at the time when they were together. Then he turned to one of those women and gave her permission to tear off his pants and Maya found herself stopping one of the waiters who was walking around her and took one of those drinks, she chugged the glass feeling the feel of the alcohol slipping down her throat as she hoped it would give her the strength to resist that night.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for stopping by!_**

 ** _Have a good week!_**

 _ **I have no idea how a strip club works (Like the dancer can actually touch the other person?) So some things in this story may be completely wrong. Sorry**_

 ** _I know, I have some Unfaithful readers here. My problem with Unfaithful is that I have to stop to finish writing the next chapter (something I can't do even if I really want to). I have a chapter ready done, but if I post this chapter you will be confused and won't understand it (there are clues in one of the previous chapters), so it will be the last, ie the last chapter will be about Josh Matthews. The next chapter will be about Lucas and Maya something needs to broke or be fixed. Please don't hate me!_**

 ** _See ya!_**


End file.
